As It All Comes
by HeyThereSummerBoy
Summary: Hunter likes Sebastian. He thinks? No he knows. Sebastian's ready to give up his old ways and just be. Together they discover that depending on another person isn't that bad. Used to be In Complete And Utter Denial until I realized that the title had nothing to do with the story.
1. Chapter 1

I caught the Huntbastian bug. x

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot behind it.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hunter had planned an impromptu Warbler's rehearsal and was going to ask Sebastian if he could gather up the masses. He had gone to the Lacrosse fields because he hadn't known if Sebastian was practicing or not. When the other Warbler wasn't there, he had headed straight towards Sebastian's room.

He supposes that he could have asked Jeff, or even Nick, if they could gather up all the other Warblers, but honestly, even if he hadn't admitted it to himself yet, he wanted to see Sebastian.

The boy fascinated him. Sebastian wanted success as much as Hunter did, but just like the latter, he knew he wouldn't just get there by wishing for it. That he had to work hard for it. He never gave less than stellar effort into the things that he was determined on getting.

One of those things that Sebastian wanted, was for Hunter to admit he wasn't completely straight. He claimed that Hunter had ogled him throughout the Sectionals performances. Hunter disagreed. He was just admiring the fact that Sebastian was putting one hundred percent effort into the routines. For God's sake, even Jeff had put a great amount of effort into the routines!

Nevertheless, Sebastian hadn't toned down the flirting at all. In fact, he had turned it up a notch. _Innuendo-ville_, Hunter thought decidedly.

He had, after 3 weeks of not doing so and walking in on a naked Sebastian lounging about multiple times, knocked on the door. He heard music through the door, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly who the artist was. When he opened the door after much unanswered knocking, Hunter's eyes went wide and his mouth quirked into a small smile.

There was Sebastian. Clad in his sports shorts, and unsurprisingly, Blaine, in a pair of high waters, opting to go shirtless. Dancing. Like preteen girls. Blaine and Sebastian had made amends after Sectionals. That is, Sebastian promising he wouldn't hit on Blaine anymore and Blaine telling Sebastian that he'd give the Warbler another try.

Sebastian had slip-ups. He was only human. _Sort of._Well, he was Sebastian Smythe. And of course, every so often he'd say something that'd make Blaine blush 50 shades of red and stutter about Sebastian making innuendos being inappropriate. But for the most bit, they had become good friends, best friends almost, but nevertheless friends.

In the beginning, their friendship had bothered Hunter because Blaine was always there or Sebastian was never around because he was with Sam and Blaine. But he'd been okay with it after he saw the smile on Sebastian's face when he had told Hunter about Blaine agreeing to be his friend.

That had pulled his heartstrings like an angel playing a harp. The friendship being restored that is. Not because of Sebastian's smile and happiness to the extent that he had pulled Hunter into a hug. (And the hug was not a man hug, it had been one of those that Sebastian had his arms linked around Hunter's neck, and Hunter's had rested semi-awkwardly around Sebastian's waist, slowly, but surely slipping down to rest on his hips.) Not at all. Well, that's what Hunter had told himself.

* * *

At first, when Hunter walked in, he wanted to laugh, because Sebastian had always mocked Nick for his Lady Gaga obsession, and occasionally Kurt Hummel when they had skyped with Blaine, Jeff, and Hunter because he had been playing _The Fame Monster_ in the backround. Hunter would _never_ answer how he knew it was _The Fame Monster_. Sebastian had no room to say a word about Lady Gaga, because there he was, shimmying, yes, _Sebastian was shimmying_around his room with Blaine singing about disco-sticks.

After the first feeling of laughter had died down, he kinda thought it was cute. Sebastian shimmying was adorable. _No, not adorable_, he thought it was something to blackmail the Warbler with. _No adorable. Never adorable_. Hunter wasn't even sure that word existed in his vocabulary except when talking about Mr Pussy, his cat.

Then the feeling he had, deep down known would come, was arousal. Which Hunter found startling because he was straight and the reactions his body started having to two boys dancing very close together, though it was friendly, teasing dancing, _were not heterosexual thoughts._At all.

The boys had smiles plastered on their faces, eyes closed, and danced around each other. Hunter's eyes wouldn't avert themselves from Sebastian's ass. That is, until Blaine spun around, and his chest was revealed. All toned, and muscular, and _so_ sexy.

_Excuse you, Hunter Clarington. These are bad thoughts_. He chastised. _Very bad thoughts._

Then Blaine's eyes shot open, smile still on his face, but transformed quickly into a smirk when he saw Hunter. This facial expression was one that Hunter did not like at all. It was predatory. And knowing. It didn't frighten him because Hunter was not afraid of anything, but it was unnerving in any case.

Sebastian opened his eyes when he sensed Blaine had stopped moving, and a twin smirk to Blaine's found itself appearing on his face. The heated gaze the boys send him had him shivering. He stepped back instinctively as Sebastian moved forward. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian muttered, moving forward.

"Wablers. We have practice. But it's okay, we can just wait till um, Monday. Its, uh its-" _this is ridiculous._Hunter thought. He sounded like a pathetic little girl. "It's okay. Just um, keep going what you were doing." Hunter was flushing red now and Blaine was using all his willpower not to burst out laughing at the military school bad ass, who had been rendered to a stuttering mess.

"Well. If there's no practice, I suggest you stick around. You know. Practice. So that you're prepared. For Monday's practice." Sebastian declared as a matter of factly, double-meanings pouring out of his words.

Hunter would have given a smart ass reply to Sebastian, but he couldn't stop looking at Sebastian's lips. He tried. He chastised himself mentally for doing so, but he couldn't do it.

"My eyes are up here, Clarington." Seems as though Hunter been staring for a long while, because he blushed slightly at Sebastian's words and met the green-eyed boys heated gaze with one of his own.

"I know very well where your eyes are, Sebastian." Hunter was glad that his voice was sturdy and clam when he spoke, because that was most definitely not how he was feeling. "But as I was saying earlier, there will be no Warbler's practice this weekend." Eyes still unmoving from Sebastian's.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your eye-fucking. But it that all you came to tell him?" Blaine snorted. "No declarations of love or anything?" This earned Sebastian stomping on his foot unceremoniously, leaving him hissing at the pain.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, that is what I came to tell him." Hunter declared.

"Pity."

"What is that suppose -"

Hunter interrupted Sebastian. "Okay, so now that I've done what I came here for, I'm leaving."

Sebastian pouted a bit. "Go on then, golden boy. Go do your homework or something like the teacher's pet you are."

"Don't be jealous." Hunter chuckled. "I'll see you around, Smythe." He smiled softly and looked at Blaine, giving him a mock salute with two fingers. "Anderson. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Sooner than you think." Blaine said in a sing-song tone. "I'm sure."

"Whatever," Hunter chuckled as he closed the door.

"Not remotely bi-curious, my ass Sebastian." Blaine muttered to his friend.

"I know." Sebastian smiled.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian smirked as he turned to face his shorter friend. "I'm going to wait for him to come to me."

"Come to you, eh? Oh my god. I could cut your sexual tension with a knife." Blaine laughed, ruffling Sebastian's hair playfully. "A very blunt butter knife."

"You hang out with me too much. Your dearest Kurtiekins will be appalled at your behavior."

"That's what you think. I've needed to brush up on innuendos in any case. I'm painfully obvious when I'm trying to say _'let's have sex'_ or _'I'm horny'_when we're in a group of people." Blaine sighed. "They just always know."

"Somehow, I don't think he'd be much better at subtlety. There is no way Hummel is a sex kitten." Sebastian smirked. "No way in hell."

Blaine stared at Sebastian with wide eyes, and laughed. Honest to god laughed. "Oh, you're so cute, Seb. So adorable. I could just throw you into a field of marshmallows and feed you rainbow flavored lucky-charms."

* * *

Whilst Sebastian and Blaine discussed the dynamics of throwing people into marshmallows, Hunter sat in his bedroom. He was so tempted. So very tempted. But he wouldn't resort to masturbation. No. He refused to believe that he had gotten half-hard because he saw Sebastian shimmy around in almost nothing.

His mind was obviously not in the mood to cooperate because his hand made its way down towards his zipper. He rested his hands on his growing bulge and began to palm over himself. At first contact, he whined, high pitched in his throat. It had been so long since he's done this. He unzipped his pants and let his erection free from it's confinement. He gave a breathy sigh of relief before making barely-there outlines of familiar shapes over his shaft. Once he had reached full hardness via his teasing, he grabbed his hard-on and pumped once. Twice. Thrice. Then all of a sudden, he was imagining, softer, though very much male hands, doing this instead of his own hand. His eyes closed instinctively as he twisted at the base, before dragging his hand up the shaft and swiping his hand over his slit. His back arched and he whimpered. Breathy _oh's _falling from his mouth. He felt heat pooling up in his lower abdomen and his left hand started traveling down his body. His hand circled his left nipple, then traveled at its own accord to his right nipple. He imagined a hot mouth dragging over the taut buds. He imagined running his hands through dirty blonde hair. Green-eyes surrounded with lust staring into his own eyes. Sebastian's lustful green eyes gazing into his. Then it clicked, though he had known somewhere in his mind that this was Sebastian he had been thinking about the whole time, and he stopped both his hands in the mission to get him off.

He flushed. He felt guilty. So he sat up, pulling the rest of his clothes off, having got rid of his shirt when he arrived in his room, and staring at his boner. Willing himself to have the self-control to not continue what he had started. He sighed in frustration and pinched the top of his nose. He then stood with determination and made his way to his en-suite bathroom, turning the cold water to full blast. He stepped into the shower and his raging boner gradually disappeared due to the temperature, leaving him with a limp dick. His subconscience was really a cock-block.

_"Fuck,"_he whispered to no one in particular.

Sebastian was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Needless to say, that night after Blaine had left and when Sebastian took his own shower, no other thoughts besides those of Hunter Clarington could get him off. His blue eyes piercing into Sebastian's own emerald eyes, like he could see into his soul did it for Sebastian. And when he came with breathy whisper of the Warblers name falling from his lips, he knew he was screwed. _And not even in a good way._

* * *

Thanks for reading this. I'd love feedback. I'm already working on the second chapter. x


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't throw things at me. My FF wouldn't upload. BUT TEOG isn't updated because I haven't touched it since I hit 3000 words in mid December. I will update soon though, I oath. I hope you all had a good new year and Christmas. So here you have it, an update. The next chapter is completely written so I might post it tomorrow? Or today because it's 2:24am. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're here." Hunter said rubbing sleep out of his eyes, completely unaware of the state of his hair and how mussed it was. He had been woken up on Saturday morning by an energetic and excited Sebastian so he had the excuse of looking as childish as he currently did.

"Golden boy," Sebastian whined. "You are always telling me how jogging in the morning is healthy for you and I'm always telling you how healthy it is for you after a long day. I decided to compromise." Sebastian smiled, "So, let's go jogging."

Hunter blinked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. He knew for a fact that Sebastian was not a morning person. If he was, it was only because he was revelling in his sex afterglow from the previous night's conquest. He didn't just wake up. If he was awoken, he was worse than most PSMing girls so all the boys stayed clear of the boy in the mornings.

"You woke me up at-"Hunter glanced at his bedside clock hesitantly,"5:43am so that we could go jogging."

Hunter wasn't asking Sebastian. He was making a statement, and hoping that Sebastian would correct him or confirm his speculations because honestly, Hunter was cold and tired, and he just wanted to sleep. How nice it would be if he could cuddle with Sebastian, he thought offhandedly. He would even settle for being the little spoon in this particular instance.

But he doesn't _like_ Sebastian. God, he needs to stop over thinking this because everything is just getting ridiculous. He is cold, and when Hunter is cold, he becomes a cuddle slut. Though no one except Jeff knows this, and he is under oath not to tell anyone of their late night girl talks and cuddle sessions. Point being, he doesn't want to cuddle with Sebastian. He just wants to _cuddle _and Sebastian is merely there.

"Yes, yes I did. Though no one would ever guess you're a morning person. I want to laugh at you right now. You look like a child. It's almost endearing."

"Well excuse you, Mr I'm-going-to-wake-up-at-five-forty-three." Hunter huffed like a petulant child.

Sebastian sighed, feeling slightly sad at his failed attempt to get to know the mysterious boy. Another try would be due soon. "Are you going to come or not, Hunt?"

Hunter caught the barely-there glint of disappointment in Seb's eye. Though he figures it's because he thinks he woke up early for no apparent reason. That snapped Hunter out of the weird haze-like state he'd been in and he sat up quickly, trying to make right what he said wrong. "No, no that's not what I meant." He calmed down and internally willed his blush to just disappear because this was _just getting pathetic_. "I was a bit surprised is all. I'd love to go jogging with you."

Sebastian beamed and gave a slight nod. Hunter then stood to look for his track clothes, noting that Sebastian's gaze was very clearly on his abdomen. He preened under the watch of the boy and he flexed strategically, just for the fun of it. Slightly, so that it was barely noticeable, but he did see Sebastian lick his lips in his peripheral vision and heavily refrained from pumping his fist in the air in victory.

This, he could handle. What Hunter couldn't handle were the words that came out of Sebastian's mouth. Unfiltered, and leaving him speechless and fidgeting with the hem of his blazer or sweet and sincere that left Hunter with butterflies fluttering in his heart and leaving him blushing like a preteen. He couldn't do anything, say anything really, that amounted to Sebastian's words. He had never been good with words and he could never get across what he really wanted to say.

Hunter made quick work of getting dressed and closed his bedroom door behind Sebastian and him, but not before noticing his previous evening's clothes and blushing a brilliant shade of red in embarrassment of what he nearly did. _No, what he did last night. Man up._

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What the preteen blush about?" he moved his mouth closer to Hunter's ear, whispering. "Is it because my presence is too overwhelming for you to handle?"

Hunter shivered at the tone of voice Sebastian used. "I'm pretty sure it's your over-zealous ego."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Who said I had to?" Hunter quipped back. And he will deny this with every part of his being, but he sashayed away. Hips swaying with sass. He honestly didn't know what had overcome him nor does he know when he learned how to sashay, but now he's started acting like a girl. Maybe he just enjoys sashaying as of recent. That must be it. He must enjoy getting in touch with his feminine side.

Sebastian chuckled and jogged slowly to catch up with Hunter after watching the latter _walk (shake his beautifully sculpted ass, _Sebastian's mind quipped helpfully) away with determination. Sebastian and Hunter made their way to the field and stared at it as if it was unidentifiable freak of nature once they had arrived.

"So, how long are we jogging for? Hunter asked, curious.

"Well captain, all I needed to do was get you up and adam. How long do you want to go for?"

"One lap? I'm still like the living dead right now."

"See? I'd never guess you were a morning person." Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh I'm not," Hunter smirked. "I'm not a morning person or an evening person, but I rock that eleven am shit like a badass."

Sebastian snorted indignantly and rolled his eyes as he and Hunter begin to circle the track field. "I'm a creature of the night." He smirked at Hunter, leaving him chuckling.

"Well you're lucky, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am." Sebastian chuckled. "It also helps that I'm not a lightweight, since we're talking about being a creature of the night and all."

"Are you insinuating that I am?" Hunter feigned offence. "Because I am the furthest thing from a lightweight," he scoffed. "I eat lightweights for breakfast."

"Well then, don't I wish I was a lightweight." Sebastian winked at a blushing Hunter. "But other than that," Sebastian chuckled as he watched the taller boy compose himself before rolling his eyes playfully. "That sounded like a lame one-liner from the Karate Kid, Hunt."

Hunter looked at Sebastian with an affronted expression. "Danny LaRusso was awesome."

"As was Danny Zuko," Sebastian retorted.

"Marty McFly."

"Darth Vader."

"Pokémon."

"The red power ranger."

The boys stopped jogging for a moment and they looked at each other before bursting into laughter and clutching onto each other to keep up because this as _just too ridiculous and just too much._

"I always had a crush on the red power ranger," Hunter said indignantly.

"If you ever tell anyone I agreed, I will cut your ears off in your sleep, but you're right." Sebastian gushed. "But like, when I was young and little. Not now."

Hunter nodded his head, amusement deep in his eyes. "Mhmm."

"Don't give me that," Sebastian blushed.

"I am not doing anything. I had a crush on it too. Relax." He chuckled.

Sebastian gave Hunter a small smile and stuck his tongue out childishly before declaring, "Race you to the start!" before bolting.

Hunter laughed and trailed behind Sebastian. He was in military camp. He was very good with endurance of long runs or fast paced ones, but the look of exhilaration and a child-like version of contentment with his tongue sticking out was enough for Hunter to tell himself that he wanted to see Sebastian's face like this all the time. But that he also wanted to be the reason that the smile was on Sebastian's face.

"You won," Hunter chuckled as he caught up to Sebastian.

"I did. And I think I should get a prize because I beat your military ass."

Hunter was really hoping Sebastian was going to something enjoyable for both parties that _wasn't _sexual.

"And what do you suppose you should give you?" Hunter asked, batting his eyelashes.

"I think you should take me out for coffee," Sebastian shrugged cheekily.

Hunter laughed because that was not what he expected at all. "You got a deal, Smythe."

"Really?" Sebastian just about choked on air.

"Of course," Hunter smiled. "I'm going to go to my room and change quickly, but then I'll just come get you from your room?"

"Yeah, cool." Sebastian looked over his shoulder and smiled shyly as he began to walk away. "It's a date then."

Hunter froze in his steps as he watched Sebastian walked away. _Now or never_, he thought. He could sit here and let Sebastian make him a squeamish girl, or he could grow a pair and stop denying the fact that what he felt for Sebastian was in no way platonic. He could embrace his feelings. _Okay, weird, feelings, haha that's strange to think even in my own inner monologue. _Or he could decide to ignore his feelings and just find himself a pretty girlfriend to distract himself because he somehow thinks that his father would think that this was some kind of phase.

But Hunter wasn't gay. He wasn't even remotely bisexual. He did however appreciate all good looks and only really felt sexual attraction to girls and Sebastian. Because that's exactly what it was. Sexual attraction and he needed to embrace that. Maybe he was _Sebastian_sexual.

Sebastian walked away, smiling to himself. He was happy that he got to spend more time with hunt, but he didn't want to freak him out by calling it a date. Perhaps Hunter would take it as one of his jokes and they'd continue to have this friendship that Sebastian always wanted _moremoremore. _Sebastian would never be able to just be friends with Hunter. Not for long, in any case. At some point he'd crack and tell him something as ridiculous as _I want to see your cute face when you yawn in the morning every day for the rest of my life _so he had to try refrain. But his subconscience was obviously on its own mission when he spoke of their coffee excursion as a date.

"Hey Smythe!" Hunter called out from across the field.

Sebastian turned around quizzically.

"It's a date."

Those three little words made Sebastian melt into a puddle of unidentifiable feelings. He stood in his place and watched Hunter walk with a spring in his step. _What was this boy playing at? _Sebastian wondered if Hunter realized what he had just gotten himself into for agreeing to this as a date, but Sebastian would make damn well sure that the boy didn't regret it.

* * *

Please review? They really do motivate me. Also, please can you check out The Edge Of Greatness if you have time. Later honeys. xo


	3. Chapter 3

I have reasons (insert : excuses). I wrote out this chapter, differently though, and then it deleted itself. So uncalled for, but that's the reason for my late posting. I'm going to stop making deadlines. Forever and ever. I'm also going to be focussing on this story for now, so I'll only update TEOG when I'm done, but I'll keep writing for it so that when I post, you have something to work with. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When Hunter arrived in his room he took a moment to just sit and think about what happened. If he deliberates the situation a little, he would then realize he was being an idiot. He also found that opinions differed so immensely in the time-frame of two days, but that doesn't really bother him. He figured that if he's going to crush (_still strange_) on Sebastian, he might as well do it properly.

Once he gathered all his tray thoughts and cast them aside, he checked the time - 6:30am. If he took a fifteen minute shower, he'd give himself another fifteen minutes to get ready, giving himself forty-five minutes to drive, he and Sebastian would arrive at the Lima Bean at 7:45am. It would be fifteen minutes after the opening time so they might be the first ones there, but that was highly unlikely because people were always at the Bean.

He chose his outfit tentatively, he'd never been one for fussing over his clothes – though he liked to look good and impress girls, he never went overboard. Hunter never chased a girl unless he thought they were worthy of his attention and time. It sounded a bit hectic because most people assumed he was a narcissist or he was stuck up; but he was neither. He liked someone who could keep up with him in intellect and wit – it didn't hurt if they were attractive.

The last person Hunter pursued was a girl in Athens. Military school in Greece wasn't as bad as people made it out to be - but for the most part, the boy's joked around about how 'bad' it is so that they could impress the girls and therefore get into their pants. Hunter had never done this, but when he saw her, Angelica, a ballerina at one of the arts high schools in the area, he had tried. She called him out on his bullshit and said if he was to be with her, then he was to be completely honest with her. From then on, Hunter and Angelica had become allies.

For seven months they had each other's backs and had progressed immensely in their own romantic relationship; losing their virginities to each other. It was romantic. Not in the sense that it was planned with rose petals and scented candles, but it was the right time and they were both ready to be one; meld with each other so they couldn't tell where Hunter began and where Angelica ended.

When Hunter was to move to Ohio with his father, leaving Angelica was hard. Yes, because they were each other's firsts and the loved Angelica as she loved him, but he was leaving behind his best friend and that hurt more than anything. His and Angelica's relationship never depended on whether they kissed, had sex or anything of the sort, it was always being able to understand each other and being there for each other when needed.

* * *

_"Listen to me," Angelica demanded in a soothing tone. "This is going to be hard for me too. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you either." She squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly. "I have no regrets. Even if you're leaving, doesn't mean we're never seeing each other again. It doesn't mean that we're not going to talk again, so calm down."_

_Hunter forced a chuckle. "You've made me such a girl with this whole feelings business, god."_

_"That's my job, is it not?" Angelica teased._

_Hunter smiled at the girl and brought her into a tight embrace where she tucked her head under his chin. "I'm going to miss your curly hair." He moved back and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss this beautiful face." He gave her a light peck on the lips. "I'm going to miss you and your beautiful personality and I hope you don't dare forget that, Angelica Granicus."_

_"I never will. Now let go," she shoved him gently as tears pooled in her eyes. "I don't want you to start crying or anything."_

_"You'll always be my best friend." Hunter called as he walked backwards the boarding gate for his flight to Ohio._

_Angelica made a heart with her hands. "I love you asshole." She chuckled when Hunter flipped her off and blew him one more kiss before making her way outside._

* * *

Thinking about Angelica made his heart warm up. Yes, they had been romantically involved, but it was more as though they were friends, best friends, and they had never been closer. They would always be close and she'd always be his first love, so he intended to tell her about Sebastian. For some reason, he thought that she'd like Sebastian. They were equally witty, bitchy at times, and of course, attractive. Angelica what with her curly bleached blonde hair that reached her mid-back when she didn't have it in a bun for ballet and piercing green eyes. Just like Sebastian, with sandy blonde hair that was always coiffed perfectly and his bright smile that literally churned Hunter's insides.

Perhaps Hunter had a thing for people with green eyes. It was also extremely ironic that she was due a visit in Ohio this weekend. Angelica had told the school she'd be travelling to Ohio, and once the Ohio Performing Centre had heard _(Hunter doesn't even know how this happened)_, she had been booked to perform a few shows, therefore making it a 3 week stay. So she was either going to stay on campus with Hunt, or she was going to stay with at Hunter's house which would also result in Hunter not boarding for the time she was there.

He chuckled to himself and began to choose his clothing. He opted with a white vee-neck t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon cardigan. To complete the look, he added his converse sneakers, gelled his hair slightly, grabbed his wallet and made his way to Sebastian's room.

Hunter knocked three times before Sebastian answered the door. "I am so sorry I'm late," Sebastian rushed before Hunter could greet. "I just thought you'd take longer so I took the longest, girly-lengthed shower ever and I took a Kurt Hummel time-span to choose my clothes and I still don't have anything yet. Not to mention-"

Sebastian was silenced ceremoniously by Hunter placing a chaste kiss on Sebastian's cheek. Both boys went red and blushed various shades of red.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Sebastian breathed.

"So, I'll just wait outside while you finish getting ready and then we'll leave for the Lima Bean. Good?"

Sebastian chuckled and nodded at the boy. "Thank you."

* * *

Once Sebastian finished getting ready; opting to wear black chino's, a pair of Doc Martens, and a leather jacket over a plaid, button up black and red shirt, the boys made their way to the Lima Bean.

As Hunter suspected, they weren't the first ones at the Lima Bean, but that was also because both Hunter and Sebastian had taken longer than suspected to get ready. The boys arrived at 8:30, and for 3 hours they spoke of stories from their childhoods and flirted shamelessly, simultaneously making googly eyes at each other.

At 12:30 when they arrived at Dalton, Hunter walked Sebastian to his room. He decided to take a risk, intertwining his and Sebastian's hands. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at hunter, making him blush, but chuckled and moved closer to the boy.

Hunter was bringing out the teenage girl Sebastian didn't know existed in him, for a lack of better words. Sebastian hated with as much gusto as he loved, that Hunter completely shattered his walls and barriers to other people. He hated that Hunter had so much control over how he reacted to things, things that involved feelings, for instance the kiss Hunter planted on his cheek in the morning. _What the actual fuck was up with that?_

* * *

Usually when Blaine and Kurt carried on with their romantic antics, he mocked them. He straight up mocked them because things like that just didn't happen in real life. He felt as though they had made their own little bubble and one day, someone was going to pop it and things just wouldn't be the same. But with Hunt, he felt like if he did create this little fairy tale world with him, if someone did try to pop their bubble, nothing would change. That the boys would just buy more bubble gum and make their own renewed bubble as a fuck you to the world.

That scared Sebastian - the fact that he was so willing to share so much with this boy so quickly. But just because Sebastian was scared, it didn't mean that he was going to back down from the best thing that he'd ever experienced. The best feelings he'd ever felt. He'd be damned.

"So," Sebastian said shyly as they stood outside his door. "Do you want to come in?"

Hunter smiled. "I would like to, but a friend of mine is flying in at one, so I need to go to the airport to fetch her."

"Oh," Sebastian smile dropped just the slightest bit. "Well we can hang out some other time if you'd like. Because it's going to be a short time, I'd rather hang out when I know I'm going to have you to myself."

Hunter shivered and Sebastian's hand ran down his shoulder down to his hand to give it a small squeeze, his signature smirk in place on his ridiculously attractive face.

Hunter didn't even know he had responded until Sebastian whispered 'good'. _Oh look, those are Sebastian's lips coming closer to mine. Wait fuck, those are Sebastian's lips. Oh my god, start breathing you ass wipe, you don't get to pass out because of lack of oxygen to your brain. Haha, the oxygen would all be heading south because Sebastian brings you standing at full attention._

Sebastian paused, his forehead touching Hunter's. "I won't do it if you don't want me to-"

"But I really, really want you to." Hunter wasn't having any of this self cock-blocking business.

Sebastian chuckled, half nerves half because of Hunter's impatient sounding voice. He leaned up a little, ghosting his lips against Hunter's, inhaling the scent of coffee, peppermint and a smell that was just a Hunter Clarington smell Hunter surged forward the rest of the way as their lips connected.

* * *

**This isn't going to be much longer. Angelica. Huntbastian sort of. Angst. More Huntbastian. Klaine/Huntbastian/AngelicaxHe who shall not be named triple date. Epilogue. Thanks for reading! Please review (even though I freaked out about writing a first kiss between a couple which I'll highlight a little in the next chapter kbye) Please also let me know if you see spelling errors. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica's outfit - takemetoyoursecretparadise.{tumblr} post/40268031841

My writing tag is heytheresummerboy/teog fic/aiac fic/paradise likes writing

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot behind it.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

So maybe Hunter was a little late to get to the airport. Just a little bit. But after the first kiss he and Sebastian shared, could you blame him? He felt the sparks all the way down to his toes and back up again. He felt like everything in him was being lit up and all of a sudden there was so _much_ goodness and he wanted it all _right now god dammit_. Sebastian's lips were so soft and plush, pliant against his own as they moved at a steady rhythm matching his own. God, Hunter loved kissing Sebastian. If there was one thing he could do forever if given the choice, it would be to just worship Sebastian's lips. His hands, on their own accord, travelled up and down Sebastian's arms, his torso, and were even bold enough to rest at the bottom of Sebastian's spine, half on his ass.

Obviously Sebastian and Hunter didn't go all the way, sticking to heavy making out, Sebastian being the one to stop to cool off. Hunter didn't know whether he wanted to throttle Sebastian or kiss him senseless for being so considerate. But, that didn't stop either of the boys from having _problems_ to deal with. When Hunter made a move to leave Sebastian's room, the latter slyly started quoting I'm still standing to go with the very obvious and prominent erection Hunter was sporting.

Hunter would have felt bad if he was seeing Angelica and he had just jacked off. So like the trooper he was, he took a cold shower, silently swearing his best friend for unconsciously guilt tripping him, and made his way to the airport. He managed to arrive as the flight landed and he thanked the gods that the luggage had already come through as he picked up Angelica's bright pink Gucci suitcase before she made it through the exit.

Exactly ten minutes after he had collected her luggage, he saw a small blonde figure with her hair loose and covered in a black beanie. She was dressed in light blue shorts and a maroon sweater with a pair of maroon Vans. Hunter took one look at her and started laughing because they were forever matching their clothing and you'd think that a little distance would change that. Angelica spotted him almost immediately, but paused from what would be the fastest sprint she'd ever partook in to raise an eyebrow at his laughter which could be heard from where she stood in the airport.

Hunter fingered the hem of his own maroon cardigan and smirked at her as she looked down, examining her outfit, before she examined his – maroon cardigan, pale blue skinny jeans, but with black Vans. Suddenly, a glint of nostalgia flashed in her eyes, and she bolted the rest of the distance to her best friend. By the time that she got to Hunter, not only was he waiting with a bright smile and ready arms, but they had also garnered a small audience that was awaiting their reunion.

"Hunt," She squealed as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so, _so_ much!"

Hunter chuckled as he spun her around, accepting the kisses she planted on his face, completely unaware of the 'aw''s they were receiving. "I missed you too Angie."

Angelica pulled back from the hug slightly, legs still wrapped tight around Hunter and examined his face. "You look happy."

"I am happy." Hunter said genuinely because he was so happy.

Angelica's face broke out into a large grin and she planted a kiss on Hunter's lips. The kiss was hard and lengthy and the two friends pulled back with a large smack as people started cat-calling and applauding. Hunter pulled Angelica closer to him and she buried her face in his neck.

"Always the voyeur." Hunter teased.

Angelica snorted. "You bet'cha baby."

* * *

Hunter and Angelica arrived at the Clarington Manor long after they were due. The friends decided that since it was weekend, a catch-up session was needed, therefore ending with them going to watch The Perks Of Being a Wallflower and no Hunter_ did not cry because that's just girly. God, Angelica, I have allergies._

Angelica smirked and feigned belief, her words dripping with sarcasm. After the movie, the two headed to McDonald's because _you can't ever go wrong with McDonald's Hunt, don't be a stuck up prep school boy. Eat the damn fries._

* * *

All in all, they had an extremely eventful afternoon, and soon made their way to Hunter's house, only to be greeted by Hunter's father. Angelica's bubbliness subsided momentarily as she gave Nathaniel Clarington greetings.

"How have you been, sir?"

"Angelica," Nathaniel chastised. "I told you not to call me sir. But I've been doing good. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay thank you."

Hunter stood wringing his hands together in his lap as an uncomfortable silence dawned upon the two Clarington men and the eldest daughter of Elisa Granicus.

"Well then," Nathaniel coughed uncomfortably. "I'm going to go work, but if you kids need anything just let me know okay?"

"Yes sir,"

"Yes dad."

Nathaniel nodded curtly and made his way to his study.

"Well I see things haven't gotten any less awkward for you two."

Angelica and Hunter made eye contact, shrugged at each other and made their way around the house as Angelica hadn't seen the house before.

"And this is your room," Hunter declared at the end of the tour.

"Oh, spacious and cute. I like it." Angelica grinned.

Hunter smiled as his friend and glanced at the sky blue room. "I'm glad. I get that you're a bit tired, but if you don't mind, can I talk to you about something tomorrow?"

"Hunt," Angelica looked at the boy hopefully. "You can talk to me now. We can even make a girly spectacle of it what with hot chocolate, pyjamas and cute movies."

Hunter chuckled. "Oh my god, you're so full of shit." But at Angelica's out he strode forward and pulled the girl into his arms. "I really missed you," he whispered, almost to himself. "It's been a tough few months and I'm just really glad you're here now because I don't know who else to talk to about this."

"Hunter, you're worrying me. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Hunter sighed and pulled back. "Change into your pyjamas and I'll go change into mine. We can go to the theatre room and talk?"

Angelica made a low wolf whistle. "Theatre room? Jesus Hunt, are you royalty now?"

Hunter blushed. "It's just extremely handy and it's got every movie from the 1940's till, well now."

Angelica's eyes widened a milifraction and he shoo-ed Hunter out of her room. Hunter made his way to his own room and changed into a pair of comfortable sweats and a hoody. Considering the way that his brain was thinking, perhaps he'd ask Sebastian for one of _his_ hoodies. The thought made Hunter blush. Hunter then felt like an ass because he hadn't texted Sebastian after coffee and he doesn't care about three day formality bullshit so there's no reason to wait.

**To Bas** (20:17): _Thanks for today, I had an amazing time. See you on Monday J_

Hunter didn't have to wait long for his reply, but when he received it, he couldn't stop grinning at his phone like an idiot.

**To Hunt** (20:19): _I had a great time as well. I hope your friend made it safely. I miss you already. And no, you may not use this as future blackmail. I actually encourage you to delete this text message after you've read it._

**To Bas** (20:19): _Aw but Bassie, I miss you too shnookums. I just want you to hug me forever xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**To Hunt** (20:20): _This is obviously gossip girl and you're a female._

**To Bas** (20:21): _This also means that you're dating a girl. I feel the estrogen running through my bones._

Hunter held his breath for the reply. Yes, he was being a bit forward, but he needed to know whether they were moving forwards or backwards or whatever the hell was happening between him and Sebastian. There was no way in hell Hunter was going to be just another hook up. There is no way.

**To Hunt** (20:22): _You're the only girl I'd ever date._

**To Bas** (20:22): _Oh my god, that is probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life. You're so sweet. You said we're dating…_

**To Hunt** (20:24): _Technically, *you* did, but yes, yes we are._

**To Bas** (20:25): _That makes me really happy._

**To Hunt** (20:25): _Me too._

**To Bas** (20:25): _:)_

**To Hunt** (20:26): _Now, I'm headed to bed before I upchuck glitter. Sleep well, gossip girl. Xo_

No, there is no way in fucking hell that high pitched giggle came out of Hunter's mouth. Hunter also did not just fall off the bed and injure his head on the way down by smacking into his backpack. Not at all. Hunter did not jump up and down in what he thought as discretion. Nope. Hunter did, however hear an indignant snort that resulted into full-blown laughter from behind him.

"I've never seen you dance like that," Angelica commented slyly.

"Shut up," Hunter blushed. "I'm just happy and you caught me out of my element."

"Oh, well you know I'm happy if you are."

Angelica threw her arms around Hunter's neck from behind him and jumped onto his back. Hunter chuckled at her antics and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

School's starting on the 16th and I don't know how often I'll be able to post, but I'll finish this by mid-Feb/March. I hope. Other than that, please review. They really do inspire me and make me smile. xo


	5. Chapter 5

I swear, I've been writing this chapter for 3 months and it isn't even that good. But I needed to get out of my hiatus, so I sat and wrote at 3am until I got something out for you and something for me to work with. I haven't given up on this story – and if you still remember this and you're reading it, thank you for not giving up on me x

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you were squealing earlier or am I going to have to pry a bit?"

Hunter wrung his hands nervously and glanced at Angelica through his lashes. "I'm going to tell you, but you're going to be surprised." Angelica raised an eyebrow. "No, you will. Okay, I'm beating around the bush."

"Yes you are," she snorted. "It can't be that hard, can it my love?"

"I'm dating someone." Hunter rushed his sentence out and exhaled sharply in reply.

Angelica raised her eyebrow at Hunter. "What's your point?"

"Okay," he sighed dejectedly. "I'm dating… a boy."

"Oh," Angelica's eyes shot up to her forehead. "Okay, a boy. You're dating a boy." She seemed to be trying to convince herself of the words. Hunter squirmed in his seat when she tilted her head and looked at him like she was trying to search his soul. It was very unnerving.

"Oh my god, please stop." He placed two fingers on the tip of his nose. "Please just say something, but do not give me that creepy stare. Your eyes are very green and it's extremely unnerving."

"I'm sorry," she sounded guilty. "It was just kind of sinking in. So… are you gay or?"

Hunter shook his head. "I think I'm bisexual."

"Okay, well, it's not a problem that I have or anything like that," she stretched back into the couch momentarily. She sat up on her knees and placed her hands on Hunter's thighs. "I don't want you to think for one moment that you need to be nervous to tell me stuff. Besides, who cares about gender? I most definitely don't."

"What?" Hunter raised his eyebrow sceptically. "What do you mean you don't care about gender?"

"Well," Angelica drawled. "I was attracted to someone after you left. But that someone was a girl." She chuckled dryly. "I wasn't attracted to her looks or whatever – well, okay a little bit because she was this cute little red head with these bright blue eyes." She coughed. "Anyways, I liked the fact that she was a sassy little thing. She was so smart and if that didn't turn me on, then I don't know what."

"Oh," Hunter muttered quietly, almost as if he was deep in thought. "So you're bisexual?"

Angelica sighed. "I'm attracted to intelligence. You could be anyone for all I care. But if I get along with you and we can keep up with each other mentally, then I am very likely to start crushing on you."

"I'd never thought of it that before," Hunter smiled shyly. "How did it go with that girl?"

Angelica snorted. "You're just trying to avoid talking about your boy toy, and I know it." She stuck her tongue out at Hunter. "But okay, the girl, Alexia, is lesbian. I'd never really met someone lesbian before - no. Nah uh, " she glared at Hunter who had his own eyebrow raised and his lips pursed sassily at her.

"I know how bad that sentence sounded, but I don't know how to articulate it. You know I didn't mean it as it came out. She just fascinated me and I thought she was very beautiful. I told her this and she was very flattered. I told her about how I felt for her and I told her that it was odd for me because I'm a girl and she is too, and do you know what she said to me?"

Hunter shook his head.

"She said 'who the hell cares?'" Angelica threw her hands up like she had found the cure to stupidity. "Who the hell cares what anyone else thinks?"

"It's not as simple as you're making it sound, angel. Yes, it shouldn't matter what other people say, but just think about what my father would say if I told him I was dating a nice boy. We're walking on egg shells already because Mom's overseas, I don't want to deal with this on my own!"

"You're such an idiot." Angelica groaned. " You wouldn't be dealing with this alone. Ever. You know I'm here for you, and I'm pretty sure your boy is here for you too. Don't you dare tell me there isn't anyone for you. I don't have time for that."

Hunter pouted childishly at Angelica. That is, until she threw a pillow at him and used his defenseless stage against him when she pounced onto his back.

"Uh," he groaned. "Get off me."

"Will you make me hot chocolate?" She batted her eyes at him, but his head was still planted into the pillow.

Hunter chuckled. "If I don't die from asphyxiation first, then yes, I really will."

Angelica squeaked and quickly got off him before dragging him off the couch and leading him to the kitchen. Hunter wondered how she'd gotten acquainted with the house so quickly, but gave up with his thoughts because he realized exactly who he was dealing with. "Let's go now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he chuckled and used the hand she was using to pull him towards the kitchen to pull Angelica towards him. She squeaked and listed both her hands up in mock surrender, enabling Hunter to hoist her into his arms.

"You're such a sap," she snorted. "I fear for the amount of sap that your pretty boy gets if you're like this with me."

"Well then," Hunter smirked. "You're just going to have to see us in action, aren't you?"

"Oh my god, please," Angelica clapped her hands excitedly as Hunter placed her across the kitchen table, grabbing two mugs and cocoa. "I bet he's beautiful." She scrunched her eyebrows together when Hunter lifted an eyebrow at her. "You peg me as a beautiful person type of person."

Hunter snorted. "I loved the eloquence in that sentence. Really," he stuck his tongue out at her. "It was stellar."

**To Sebastian** (21:30): _Do you have any plans for tomorrow?_

**To Hunter** (21:47): _Sorry took a while, I was in the shower. I don't have anything planned yet? Anything you want to do? :)_

**To Sebastian** (21:49): _Ooh. The shower. If there are no pictures, it didn't happen. Aside from my straying thoughts, I was thinking that we could go for coffee? Remember I told you about my friend who came yesterday? She's very intent on meeting you._

**To Hunter** (21:52): _I want to meet this little friend of yours too. Lima bean at 12ish?_

**To Sebastian** (21:53): _Awesome! See you then xx_

**To Hunter** (21:54): _Of course xo_

**[**22:**07] Email from sebastianasmythe ** ;

**Subject**: And since you wanted evidence, and I don't like being proven wrong.

**Attachment:**

Good_ night, sweetheart._

_Sleep well and dream of me ;)_

My kindest regards,

Sebastian Smythe

**[**22:09**] Email from ;**

**Subject: **I fucking hate you.

**Attachment: **

_That's a picture of my face after I got over the initial fact that you sent me a picture of yourself naked. I almost feel like this is inappropriate, but your legs go on forever. I don't even get it. How tall are you?_

All the best,

Hunter Clarington IV

**[**22:10**] Email from sebastianasmythe ** ;

**Subject:** You actually mean you fucking hate the fact that I caught you by surprise.

_I'm 5'11. I just want to get to six foot, and my life will be complete. Besides, you're what, half an inch shorter than me?_

Kindest Regards,

Sebastian Smythe

**[**22:11**] Email from ;**

**Subject:** No actually, I hate the fact that you gave me a boner that I can't do anything about.

_I am shorter than you, but it is by barely an inch. But you have strong leg muscles that know how to hold on. I found that extremely hot._

All the best,

Hunter Clarington IV

**[**22:14**] Email from sebastianasmythe ** ;

**Subject:** You're going to give me an aneurism.

_You think that was hot? You don't know hot then. When you carried me and pressed me against the wall – that was hot. God, I nearly came just from that. You were just holding me up and I felt like I was floating because you're just so fucking strong and so firm. God, one day I want to explore that. I want to touch and lick you everywhere and make you unravel like you were making me unravel today._

Kindest Regards,

Sebastian Smythe

**[**22:18**] Email from ;**

**Subject:** Photographic reciprocation.

**Attachment:** IMG_20130321_

_Now, you see, you can't just say things like that an expect me not to get_ even more _aroused than I m by the thoughts of you. Do you see what you're doing to my body? It's basically begging for you._

All the best,

Hunter Clarington IV

**[**22:20**] Email from sebastianasmythe ** ;

**Subject:** Fuck, you're hot.

_I think I've lost my ability to be eloquent. I'm so done with you._

_That's it – we're packing our shit, dropping out of Dalton, and we're moving to my Paris home where you will be naked always, otherwise your clothes will be burned._

Kindest Regards,

Sebastian Smythe

* * *

Whoo. I dont know what the hell happened.


End file.
